Hidden Secrets
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: What happens when you give a boy a choice? Will he choose the path of his father or choose his own path? Please read to find out and leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

**Well everyone this is my first fanfic, well it is actually my 1st fanfic, but you get the point. If you want to read more of fanfics my name is sakurauchiha442. Now back to the story, can you guess what happens when a boy is made a choice: Will he follow his father's offer or will he take his own path? The song is not mine and I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters, so enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hidden Secrets**

Being part of a family that is not normal is very normal for this 18 year old boy. Now going to school and protecting your family is very difficult, but when you have friends to back you up its very easy. Now having a crush and failing school is something your friends are forbidden to help you with. The boy who has to deal with all this pressure is Ulrich Stern which everybody thinks of him as the high school heartthrob, but only his friends know he is a werewolf. His best friends are Aelita Stones, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama, Jeremie Belpois, and Samantha Knight.

 **(At Kadic)**

"Hey Ulrich, when are you going to tell Yumi that you like her?" Odd asked.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked not caring.

"I mean, you drag me all the way out here just to watch her so when are you going to ask her?" asked Odd.

"I don't know, you know the big choice I have to make." Ulrich said getting upset

"Yeah I know, so which are you going to pick: Become Alpha male or leave the pack?" asked Odd.

"I don't want to deal with all the responsibility of protecting the pack," said Ulrich.

"Well whatever you pick you know we back you up 100%." Odd said happily.

"Yeah I know." Ulrich said with a little smile. After their little conversation they see the other pack members coming towards them.

"Hey guys what you doing out here?" asked Aelita.

"Yeah class started like 15 minutes ago," said Sam.

"You know if Jim catches you you'll have to do 4 hours of detention, then you won't be able to hunt with us tonight." Jeremie said looking out in the distance.

"He's right, and you know your father would be furious if he found out," said Aelita in a concerned tone.

"I don't care what he thinks. He doesn't have to make a choice, I do." Ulrich said getting angry.

"We know that, we just want you to pick the right choice so he doesn't come after you or us," said Sam

"Don't worry I'll choose at the next full moon gathering in a couple of weeks," said Ulrich in a defensive tone.

"Well good luck buddy, anyway we should get to class like now," Odd said gathering up his stuff.

"For once he's right here comes Jim." Jeremie not really concerned.

"What do we do?" asked Aelita.

"I got an idea, run!" said Sam as she ran off in the distance with the others close behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **X.A.N.A Attack**

 **(In The Cafeteria)**

"Hey guys what's up?" Yumi said while pulling out a chair to sit down.

"Nothing watching Odd wolf down his food," said Jeremie.

"What?" Yumi said in a confused tone.

"What he means is we are watching Odd eat really fast to see if he chokes," Aelita said stomping on his foot.

"Ow that hurt," said Jeremie as he yelled out in pain. For the rest of the time they were talking and laughing at Odd's stupid jokes. All of a sudden there was beeping coming from Jeremie's laptop.

"Don't tell me X.A.N.A attack?" Yumi said with a frustrating tone.

"Yep for the third time this week," said Aelita.

"He does not know how to take a break," said Odd

"You know he wants to take over the world so there would be no point in taking a break," said Sam.

"She's right," said Ulrich finally speaking.

"Oh finally he can talk, so have you been quiet this whole time?" Yumi asked Ulrich.

"No just in deep thought." Ulrich said coolly.

"Oh no," said Jeremie in a nervous tone.

"What is it Jeremie?" Aelita asked concerned.

"Hey who's up for a family reunion?" Jeremie said nervously.

"I don't think I am," said Odd

"Neither am I," said Sam

"Ulrich?" asked Odd.

"Huh?" said Ulrich.

"Are you ready for a reunion?" Jeremie asked Odd's question again.

"You don't mean?" Ulrich said getting mad.

"Yep," said Aelita trying not to make him madder.

"Well what are we waiting for? An invitation?" Ulrich said getting up out the chair and heading towards the door.

"He's right let's go," said Aelita following Ulrich and the rest just followed her. They all run out of the cafeteria and into the forest to the manhole cover. They ride their skateboards and scooters to the ladder leading to the factory and climbed up. When they got to the factory everybody but Yumi jumped from the platform, she was astonished how they were all able to jump that far. In the elevator Ulrich stood in the corner away from Yumi because he knew he would lose control because he liked her so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **On Lyoko**

 **(In The Supercomputer Room)**

"Ok everyone into the scanner room now," said Jeremie as he hopped in his chair and started the virtualization process.

"On it now Einstein," said Odd running into the elevator with the others.

 **(In The Scanner)**

"Everybody step in now," said Jeremie over the speaker, "scanner Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, Sam: Transfer Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Sam, Odd: Virtualization."

 **(On Lyoko)**

"Hey Jeremie, do you see what we see?" Ulrich said running towards the tower.

"Yeah I'm sending your rides now," said Jeremie. All of a sudden the bikes show up all the way on the other side of the area when they get there they hop on the Overbike, Overwing, and Overboard and Sam rode her roller skates. They run into 4 crabs, 2 tarantulas, 1 manta, 7 hornets, 5 megatanks, and 9 roachers.

"Dang Jeremie, you must really be close to shutting him down for him to be this mad," said Ulrich in astonishment.

"Well the information you got me in Sector 5 helped a lot, I was able to slow down and back up his world domination plan," Jeremie said happily.

"That's why we missed eating all those days ago," said Aelita

"That's right only me, Ulrich, and Sam went eating," Odd said remembering that night.

"Oh it was so good, I can't wait for later," Sam said killing one of the hornets

"Me neither," Odd said killing one of the megatanks.

"You guys went out to eat and didn't invite me?" Yumi said feeling left out.

"You probably wouldn't like what we eat anyway unless you eat cow, sheep, lamb, or pig," said Aelita with a little smile.

"You're right I wouldn't have liked it," said Yumi.

"We are real animals when it comes to eating," Sam said killing another crab.

"What?" asked Yumi.

"Sam!" yelled Aelita from a distance.

"What? I'm just kidding," Sam said laughing to herself.

"Well that was not funny at all, even for me," Odd said killing the last monster. After all of the monsters were defeated Aelita deactivated the tower, and Jeremie did a return to the past.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Bad Choice of Words**

 **(In The Cafeteria)**

"We finally stopped the most horrible thing in the world," Ulrich said sitting down in his chair.

"What is that?" Yumi asked in a confused tone.

"The family reunion," Jeremie said pulling out his laptop..

"I don't know, I thought you guys would love to see your family," said Yumi, they all bust out laughing, "what's so funny?" she asked getting quite upset.

"Have you met my family?" Ulrich said still recovering himself from that laugh.

"No, I don't think I met any of your families," said Yumi.

"That's a good thing," said Sam entwining her hands with Odd's.

"They are real dogs," Aelita chimed in while looking at Jeremie's laptop.

"Why would you say that?" asked Yumi.

"We will tell you when it's the right time," Ulrich said pulling out a book.

"It's not the right time for what?" asked Yumi.

"For you to know about our family reunions," Ulrich said plainly.

"Oh I see, you guys think I can't handle meeting your parents?" Yumi said feeling confident in herself.

"Yeah," said Aelita.

"Its true," said Odd with a mouth full of food.

"It really is horrible," said Sam.

"Well if you think you can handle it meet us near the manhole leading to the factory and dress comfortably," Jeremie said putting away his laptop.

"Okay I will, when is it?" Yumi said getting up out her seat.

"In about a week," Ulrich said getting up from his chair as well.

"Yeah and wait till you hear Ulrich's announcement," Odd said with anticipation.

"Odd if you don't shut up you will not meet your family at all," Ulrich said walking towards the door.

"Okay sheesh, the tension in this room is horrible," said Odd following everybody else, as soon as they step out the door the bell rings.

 **(Later That Day)**

As they were all getting ready for their hunting session Ulrich smelled a very familiar smell near by. That smell only appeared if there was danger around, and there was a lot of it.

"Hey Odd you smell that?' Ulrich said glancing over at Odd.

"What?" Odd asked curiously.

"I smell it," said Aelita.

"I do too," said Jeremie taking off his shirt.

"And so do I," said Sam taking off her pants.

"It smells like-" Ulrich said as he was cut off by a scream.

"That's Yumi!" Aelita said in a panicked tone.

"Sounds like she needs help," said Odd about to run to help.

"Odd wait, you guys go on ahead I'll catch up," Ulrich said walking in the direction the scream came from.

"Okay hurry," said Sam turning in the opposite direction. Ulrich ran as fast as he could as he looked behind to see his best friends turn into their wolf forms. He ran as fast as he could towards Yumi's house when he got there he saw two vampires trying to attack her. Before they could lunge Ulrich jumped out of nowhere and tackled them to the ground.

"You stay away from her or I will rip you to pieces," said Ulrich bearing his teeth.

"Hey look there is a big mutt in front of us," said the first vampire.

"Yeah he is protecting this girl he must really like her." said the second vampire.

"Who are you?" asked Yumi. Ue didn't say anything he just looked at her, she thought she saw him smile at her. She saw them fighting and started running towards home. Then one of the vampires saw her running and ran after her Ulrich could only fight one at a time so he had no choice but to let that one go.

"Oh no I can't take both of them by myself I need help, sorry guys," Ulrich said throwing back his head and howling.

"Where are you going girlie we came out here for a meal and we are not going back on a empty stomach, so hold still for me would you," said the first vampire.

"Let me go you filthy bloodsucker," said Yumi trying to push the vampire away.

"Ha-ha, feisty aren't we?" Asked the vampire.

As he was about to sink his fangs into her when a blond looking werewolf jumped at him then three more came out. They saw Ulrich fighting the other one so Sam and Aelita went to help him. Finally after the long fight the vampires were killed and Ulrich was hurt in the process so the others ran over there and helped him up, then they looked at Yumi and ran back into the woods.

"Wow what happened? I was saved by werewolves but why do they look so familiar? One had blond hair with what looked like a purple spot on his back, one was a light pink color mixed with white, one of them had black fur with light red stripes, and one was a light blonde color it can't be, can it?" Yumi said walking in the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **The Reveal**

 **(The Next Day)**

"Man we missed dinner yesterday because of you," Odd said angrily.

"Sorry, anyway isn't it weird how the vampires from yesterday were hunting together?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah, its like they were forced to work together," said Aelita reading a book.

"Well they were brothers," said Jeremie not even looking up from his laptop.

"Yeah I know that, I just hope Yumi didn't find out," Ulrich said looking around for any sign of Yumi.

"She couldn't have," said Jeremie.

"Why not? It's possible," said Sam trying to correct him.

"I know that but the only way she could figure it out was because of our-," he said as he was cut off by everybody else.

"Fur!" They all said in unison.

"Oh no, here she comes act normal," said Ulrich motioning to the others.

"Hey guys, something weird happened to me last night," said Yumi in a frightened yet exciting tone.

"Really, what?" Sam said already knowing the answer,

"Well first I was walking home then these two guys jumped me, they had fangs and red eyes I thought they were just some drunk rock star fans, then when they were about to attack me a big brown wolf saved me it was pretty cool yet scary at the same time. I took off running and one of them chased after me, then I heard a howl and a blonde looking wolf jumped out and killed the vampire. Then three more came out and helped kill the other vampire, they helped the brown wolf up and went back into the forest."

"Wow you don't say," Jeremie said sarcastically.

"I went over the facts last night and read an article about werewolves and vampires," Yumi said trying to remember the story right.

"Oh yeah, what it say?" Aelita said already hearing the story already from Jeremie.

"Well it said that werewolves and vampires have been feuding for thousands of years, a young boy fell in love with a young girl that were from totally different clans. One day they found out that they were going to be parents, so the girl went to the werewolf clan and the boy went to the vampire clan and tried to explain the good news, but the leaders didn't like it so they had the two executed. The vampires and werewolves have hated each other for thousands of years. I looked at the wolves from yesterday and saw that only a couple of my friends have that color hair," said Yumi taking a big breath.

"Oh yeah, who?" Aelita said plainly.

"You guys," said Yumi.

"Okay you caught us, but don't tell anyone," said Ulrich.

"Don't worry I won't, but why didn't you tell me before?" Yumi asked honestly.

"Werewolves are forbidden to tell any human about their real selves," said Odd remembering one of their friends had showed herself to a human and was banished.

"Yeah I think it was Rachel," Jeremie said remembering.

"Yeah she was Ulrich's girlfriend," said Aelita covering her mouth quickly. Ulrich just got a cold look in his eyes remembering how Rachel got banished for showing Ulrich her real self. (FYI he was not a werewolf at this time).

 **Flashback**

 _ **"Hey Ulrich guess what I'm a werewolf," Rachel said happily.**_

 _ **"That's cool, but won't you get in trouble for showing me?" asked Ulrich.**_

 _ **"Yeah but it's not like I care," Rachel said being defiant.**_

 _ **"If you get in trouble and get punished we can't be together anymore," Ulrich said trying to convince her.**_

 _ **"We will always be together, I promise," Rachel said giving him a bracelet.**_

 _ **"Okay," Ulrich said kissing her on the cheek.**_

 _ **(Later that day)**_

 _ **"Mrs. Rachel?" said one of the council's henchmen barging into her house.**_

 _ **"Yes?" Rachel said running down the stairs and freezing at the site of the two men.**_

 _ **"You are ordered to come with us, and if you refuse we must take you by force," said one of the henchmen.**_

 _ **"Why?" asked Rachel in a frightened tone.**_

 _ **"You have broke the law you must be judged before the leader," said the 2nd henchmen.**_

 _ **"Okay," said Rachel already knowing which law she broke. Ulrich was on the way to her house when he saw her leaving with two men.**_

 _ **"Rachel what's going on?" asked Ulrich in a concerned tone.**_

 _ **"The prisoner is not allowed to speak young man," said the first henchmen sternly.**_

 _ **"What? You can't do this, she hasn't broken any laws," said Ulrich trying to hold back his tears.**_

 _ **"If you want to see her be at the cave in 30 minutes," said the 2nd henchmen.**_

 _ **"Okay," Ulrich said getting the message.**_

 _ **(30 minutes later)**_

 _ **"Rachel Heights, for showing yourself to a human the council has agreed that your punishment will be banishment," said the leader, "you have endangered our species I'm sorry, take her away," said the leader giving the signal for the two henchmen to take her away.**_

 _ **"Wait please don't do this, I love her too much to see her leave," Ulrich said trying to defend her.**_

 _ **"Ulrich it's alright I deserve it, just promise me something," Rachel said trying to be tough even though Ulrich wasn't.**_

 _ **"Sure anything," said Ulrich.**_

 _ **"Keep that bracelet, and don't forget about me ok?" Rachel said grabbing his hand.**_

 _ **"Okay, I promise but promise you'll find me." Ulrich said puting his hand on top of hers.**_

 _ **"I promise," she said as she was taken out, Ulrich drooped on his knees and started crying.**_

 **End of Flashback**

"Hey Ulrich you alright?" Odd asked in a concerned tone.

"You promised Rachel," Ulrich said in his head, "yeah I'm fine," he said snapping out of his flashback.

"Anyway as we were saying, yep that's pretty much the law," said Sam.

"Okay, but how are all of you werewolves?" Yumi asked curiously.

"I'm a werewolf because Jeremie told me he was a werewolf, and I wanted to become one so he bit me," said Aelita.

"Me, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie were born human but our parents turned us so we could take over the pack when we get older," said Sam.

"So you are meeting your families in a couple of days right?" Yumi asked contently.

"Wrong, the full moon gathering is tomorrow," said Ulrich loving his friends expressions.

"WHAT!?" They say all together in a shocked tone.

"So you will have to make a choice in a day?" Odd said totally panicking now.

"No I already chose, but I'm not telling you until the full moon gathering," said Ulrich playfully

"Oh man that was wrong, you got my hopes up and then smashed them you rotten dog," said Odd slightly irritated now.

"Right back at you, you're a dog too stupid," Ulrich said with triumphant smile knowing he always found a way to tick off his friend.

"Yeah but you're meaner than me," said Odd calmly.

"Whatever you say," Ulrich said with a grin, all of a sudden Sissi walks up to them.

"Hey Ulrich? Have you seen Theo around anywhere?" Sissi asked in a worried tone.

"No why?" Ulrich lied already knowing where Theo was.

"Oh okay if you see him tell him to come see me," said Sissi.

"Sure no problem," Ulrich said nicely. (I know what you're thinking but Sissi has forgotten about Ulrich because she's with Theo so don't ask any questions just read).

"What has gotten in to her?" Aelita asked nervously.

"She was looking for Theo but he left to go and control his phasing," said Ulrich.

"Oh well, no skin off our backs," Sam said starting to laugh.

"You mean no fur off our backs," Odd said joining in on the fun, they all started laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **The Transformation**

 **(In The Dorm Room)**

"I got to go see you 'dogs' later," Yumi said gathering up her things and getting ready to leave..

"Bye," They all said together leaving to go to their own dorms.

"Yumi wait, I'll walk you home just in case there's trouble," Ulrich said wanting to protect Yumi in anyway possible.

"Okay, thanks," Yumi said enjoying his company.

 **(On The Walk Home)**

As they were walking Ulrich asked Yumi a question he thought she would never say yes to.

"Yumi would you look like to go out with me?" Ulrich asked feeling quite nervous.

"Why?" Yumi asked wondering he waited so long to ask her out.

"Never mind, I knew it was a long shot," Ulrich said in a disappointed type tone.

"It's not that, why did you wait so long to ask me?" Yumi said grabbing Ulrich's shoulder.

"I was still getting over Rachel, but now I want to be with you," Ulrich said gaining more confidence.

"Okay," Yumi said sweetly. As they looked into each others eyes they felt a weird power take over them. They both felt weak in the knees they were able to see each other's future and it felt like they were suffocating after the imprinting was done they both gasped for air and looked at each other blushing.

"What was that?" Yumi said trying to catch her breath.

"That was what we call imprinting, it means are mates for life," Ulrich said also trying to catch his breath.

"You mean we are together forever?" asked Yumi.

"Yes, I am to be your brother, mate, and protector," Ulrich said regaining himself.

"Does that mean I have to turn into a werewolf?" Yumi asked nervously.

"No, unless you want to," Ulrich said hoping otherwise.

"If I said yes would you turn me?" Yumi said turning towards Ulrich.

"Of course anything for you," Ulrich said happily.

"Well then change me," said Yumi.

"What now?" Ulrich asked quite shock at how calm she is.

"Yes," Yumi said calmly.

"Okay, but not here follow me," Ulrich said grabbing her arm.

"Hold on" Yumi said pulling out her phone and calling her mother to tell her she would be spending the night over at Aelita's dorm.

"What she say?" asked Ulrich.

"She said okay," Yumi said grabbing Ulrich's hand.

"Cool, let's go back to Kadic," Ulrich said running back to school with Yumi right behind him. They run to the school and go into Ulrich and Odd's dorm and see Odd playing with Kiwi.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here Yumi?" Odd asked in a confused tone.

"No time for questions, can you sleep in Jeremie's room tonight?" Ulrich said to Odd in a whisper.

"Why?" Odd asked also in a whisper.

"I imprinted on Yumi," Ulrich said happily.

"Nice job buddy, but why do I have to sleep in Jeremie's room?" Odd said feeling happy for his friend.

"Well would you like to sleep outside?" Ulrich asked in a annoyed tone.

"I'll just grab my stuff but what about Kiwi; Jeremie won't let me take him in the room," Odd asked.

"Don't worry I'll put him in the drawer and I will not kill him, yet," Ulrich said putting Kiwi back in the drawer.

"You better not, I'll kill you," Odd said trying to protect his buddy.

"Bye Odd," Ulrich said shoving Odd out the room shutting the door behind him.

(I'm going to skip this part the story is about to take a horrible turn of events just to let you know).


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **The Incident**

 **(In Jeremy's Room)**

"So how do you think it's going?" Odd asked reading a magazine.

"I don't know Odd," Jeremie said sounding annoyed.

"Well I hope its going good," Odd said putting down the magazine. There was a big bang, a scream, and a howl, Odd heard it and saw Aelita and Sam run down the hallway to Ulrich and Odd's room Jeremy followed. When they got there they saw Yumi against the wall with Ulrich holding her by the throat and her arm was bleeding.

"Odd, Jeremie grab Ulrich and hold him down, Sam grab the lunar out my bag and try to get it in his mouth." Aelita said trying to pry Yumi away from Ulrich.

"Right," they all said going to do what they were told. Jeremie and Odd turned into their wolf forms and tackled Ulrich to the ground, he tried his hardest to get up and in the process he scratched Odd on the nose. Sam walked over to Ulrich, opened his mouth with tremendous strength and dropped the pill in. Slowly he started to calm down and turn back into his human form. Odd and Jeremie turned back as well.

"Uh my head, what happened?" Ulrich said rubbing his head.

"You went berserk that's what happened," Odd said panting.

"Where's Yumi?" Ulrich said looking around for Yumi.

"Sam and Aelita carried her back to their room," said Jeremie also panting.

"What? Why?" Ulrich said panicking.

"You injured her pretty bad," Odd said helping him up.

"Oh no, I knew this would happen," Ulrich said trying not to cry.

"It's not your fault buddy, she's going to be okay," Odd said reassuring him.

"She will?" Ulrich asked feeling relieved now.

"Then again she probably won't," said Jeremie.

"We are trying to calm him down not make him sadder," Odd said sounding like the serious one now.

"Well in that case why don't you go see her?" Jeremie said opening the door.

"You're right thanks," Ulrich said walking out.

"She's in Aelita's room," said Odd.

"Okay," Ulrich running down the hallway. When he gat to the door he heard the girls talking and decided to listen to see what they are saying.


End file.
